Dreams Are What Count
by RyuzakiYagami
Summary: L and Light both have separate dreams. Both have a meaning. But they differ greatly. L x Light


Light was sitting on the bed, feeling his eyes getting heavier the longer he managed to stay awake. Chewing his lip in silence, his eyes slid over to Ryuzaki, his hand resting on L's thigh.

"I know you don't sleep but…"

Pausing, Light decided to rephrase what he was about to say.

"Can we go to sleep? I'm exhausted, so if you could… make yourself tired or something. So we can sleep together, not that we have a choice."

Rubbing his lip with his thumb, L looked over to Light, a bored expression on his face.

"We can if you _really_ want to…"

His thumb slipped into his mouth and he bit down on it softly between his teeth in thought. In all honesty, he didn't want to go to bed just yet.

"I'm only human, Ryuzaki. I apologize for needing sleep on a nightly basis."

He sighed and rubbed his forehead. It was only _slightly_ frustrating that L never slept. How did he make it through the day?

"You could take Tylenol or something to put you to sleep."

Light shifted where he sat, licking his bottom lip, for he felt it becoming uncomfortably dry due to the moderately cold air in the room.

"If you think that would work, anyway."

"No," Ryuzaki stated, glancing towards Light. "I would never take a drug, even if it wasn't the bad kinds, because it could lower my thought process. You should know that, Yagami-kun."

Watching Light lick his lip like that was a bit entertaining to Ryuzaki and for the first time he could understand why Light was constantly making him stop playing with his own lips. It was an intoxicating feeling.

"Mm… Yagami-kun… Your lips are shiny."

"I know," Light said with a slight yawn. "I just licked them. Didn't you see?"

After a few seconds, Light removed his own shirt and banished it to the floor where it would remain throughout the duration of the night. He snuggled underneath the covers of their bed, feeling a thought come to mind.

He gently took Ryuzaki's hand and pressed his palm over his own bare chest where his heart beat rhythmically underneath his ribcage. He could even feel his own heartbeat through his palm.

Leaving L's hand there, he pressed his hand against L's chest after slipping it underneath his shirt, feeling his heart thump within his chest.

"I like to feel your heartbeat to be honest…" Light said in a calm voice. "And your chest isn't to bad either."

He smirked and rubbed L's chest with his thumb carefully.

"It's very appealing."

L could feel his heartbeat increase the second that Light touched his skin. In fact, whenever Light touched his chest his heart rate would race rapidly.

_Yagami-kun must think I have a constant hyper heart… Could that explain why he thought I was ill a few weeks ago?_

Quickly dismissing his thoughts, Ryuzaki looked up towards Light once again. He could feel butterflies begin to accumulate in his stomach as the seconds passed. Light was touching a sensitive area of his.

"I would expect you would like the feel of heartbeats, Yagami-kun… They are what you work with, as well as let you know when someone, like myself, is still alive."

"A heartbeat is precious to me. You're right. It proves someone is still alive. But it signifies something else. Something like love."

Light let Ryuzaki have control of his hand once against as he rested his cheek against L's chest. He smiled as he heard the rapid thumping of his heart in his ear.

"Calm down Ryuzaki… You shouldn't be so nervous."

Slowly he made his way up and placed multiple, but still gentle, butterfly kisses on L's cheek.

"I don't bite. You should know that by now."

"I do," L replied, keeping his hand firmly on Light's chest as he continued to feel the beating of his heart. "But I never said I was afraid. The increase in one's heartbeat can mean a wide variety of things."

Leaning back against the headboard, allowing Light to plant kisses on him as he let his other hand caress Light's chest while the other remained on his heart.

"Tell me Yagami-kun, why must you sleep without a shirt?"

"It makes me comfortable, and if it's hot, it cools me down."

He kissed L's neck and felt his own heartbeat increase, just as he anticipated. Slowly he continued to place tiny kisses on his jaw line and then his lips. Light pilled off and carefully laid against the mattress again. Sliding his hand down L's chest all the while he did so. He rested his hands by his sides as he rolled over onto his side; content with the gentle kisses he got to give L.

"Please try and sleep, Ryuzaki."

His eyes fluttered closed after staring at the wall for a few moments to clear his thoughts of anything unneeded.

"Do you think you could?"

Feeling Light's hands brush over his stomach like that was having more of an effect on him than usual. Whether it was because of the fact that he hadn't gotten any sexual contact in quite a while, or simply because the moon was full, Ryuzaki could feel himself going just the slightest bit hard.

"No… No I do not think I will be able to sleep."

Skin beginning to crawl with unwanted desire, L opened his eyes after closing them for a few moments and then clenched his hands together to create fists.

"Yagami-kun, I have to use to bathroom."

Light grumbled and sat up almost as soon as those words had been finished being spoken. He glanced at L and rubbed underneath his eyes in frustration.

"Can you be quick about it? I'm about to pass out because I'm so tired."

Yagami stood, pulling on L's hand to get him off of the bed quicker. Now they sat on the floor, due to the fact that their bed was so small, and simply a mattress with blankets resting on the floor.

"I'll give you a maximum of five minutes before I fall asleep against the door."

He chuckled and rubbed L's shoulder in a way to show him that he was just being friendly in banter.

Putting his hands in his pockets once again as he walked over to the bathroom, he quickly thought over his situation. It wasn't a great one, however he was only human and things like this were to be expected every now and then.

"I won't be long, don't worry."

Giving Light a final glance, as well as a small smile, L entered the bathroom and closed the door behind him, careful to make sure that the chain could fit through the crack.

Light leaned against the door frame, feeling his eyes grow heavy with each passing second just as they had been only ten minutes before. He sighed and closed his eyes, silently telling himself that he was simply resting them. He slid down the wall, chewing on his lip to keep himself somewhat conscious. A yawn was stifled in an attempt to remain away as well. He stuck out his arm and brought it to his eyes to rub them.

"What time is it anyway?"

Ryuzaki didn't hear Light as he unzipped his fly and sat down on the toilet seat. This wasn't something that he normally liked to do. In fact, he found it quite degrading to his personal being, but…

Squeezing some lotion out onto his hand, he took himself out and with a quite sigh began to slowly pump himself. His dark chocolate eyes closed as he envisioned Light before him.

Light closed his mind, feeling sleep tear away at him. His head drooped in front of him as he slipped somewhat out of consciousness. He opened his eyes, which had turned slightly red due to lack of sleep, and looked at the watch on his wrist.

"Ryuzaki…" he mumbled through the door. "Come on…"

He yawned and stood up, tugging on the chain, and only moments later let it go limp. It had only been about a minute or two, but being tired and impatient made it seem a lot longer to Light.

"If I end up falling asleep out here, wake me when you're done in there."

"Mm-hmmmm…"

Ryuzaki's breathing quickened as did his hand. Friction was beginning to be produced, which meant heat. This was a very good sensation to little Lawliet.

"Oh… Light…" he muttered to himself, moving his hand all the more faster. In his mind right now, there was only him, Light, and a massive sundae combined.

"What?" Light replied sleepily. He had thought L was calling to him for something. But when he got no reply he became suspicious.

Light turned his head and looked at the door and knocked on it.

"Ryuzaki?"

His knuckles met the wood of the door once more, only to replied with nothing. He sighed and leaned against the door, giving his watch another quick glance.

"It's been about ten minutes now… Please can we go to bed?"

He pulled on the chain yet again, yanking it with all of the strength he could manage to muster with the amount of energy he had in him.

"Please?"

The yank of the chain caused L to pull on himself as well and the sudden, unexpected, movement caused a moan to escape from his lips.

"Ah Lighto-o-o…"

His lower half was beginning to tingle and there was no way in hell that the tired Light outside of the door was going to take his whipped cream-covered Light away from him now.

"J-just another minute Yagami-kun…"

"Ryuzaki!"

Light pulled on the door viciously. It had been a long enough time, Light concluded, so he was through waiting. He pulled on the chain again, this time with more force.

"Stop!"

He slammed his body lazily against the door and growled as he slowly began to wake up from his sleepless daze.

"Oh Ryuzaki…" he mock purred. "Why don't you just let me--"

With one final heavy shove the door gave way underneath Light's weight and caved in. Light fell into the bathroom, stumbling on his feet at the unexpected break of the door. He kneeled on the ground, staring in shock as he saw the bathmat before him.

"Ugh…" he grumbled, rubbing his knees.

Then when he turned to look at L, his eyes widened as his cheeks absorbed unknown colors.

"I… Ryuzaki!" he said slightly flustered.

He narrowed his eyes, embarrassment washing over him completely.

"Heh…"

Ryuzaki closed his eyes as he leaned back against the toilet, feeling more than embarrassed himself. The extra yanks of the chain had sent him far enough over to edge to feel that release was quickly coming his way.

"Yagami-kun… You're an idiot…" L said through gritted teeth. He couldn't stop- no, it was more than that. He _wouldn't_ stop.

"I'm an idiot?"

Honestly Light found this scene in front of him to be, not only unexpected but, intense.

"I could make up for that… Want help?"

He smirked and crawled over in a cat-like manner. His eyes locked onto L's face, despite the fact that his eyes were closed.

"I can…"

"There's ah" Ryuzaki began, pausing for a moment to take in a sharp breath, "Nearly no need now…"

Tiny beads of sweat were beginning to form on Ryuzaki's temples. It seemed as though his entire internal temperature had risen far beyond its normal range.

"However, if you really want to…"

"Take this as your answer."

Light placed his hand on Ryuzaki's. He took its place after taking off the hand himself. His eyes following its every movement carefully as he did so.

"Yeah, I do want to."

He pumped it himself and squeezed Ryuzaki a little harder than he intended to.

"C'mon Ryuzaki, just…"

He licked his lips in concentration as he continued to stroke Ryuzaki carefully.

"Go."

He bit his lip and let slip a small purr of amusement and pure satisfaction at the expressions he was seeing on L's face.

"I want to see it," he said. "Your beautiful, white, seed. Come on."

Propping himself up on his knees, he now turned his eyes to look into L's with intensity he hadn't meant to show.

"Say my name…" he whispered.

Due to the fact that he was already so close to release, it didn't take much contact to set him off. He threw his head back, black hair falling messily in front of his face.

"L-Lighto-o-o-o!"

With a final deep breath, Ryuzaki felt his muscles contract in a wave of pleasure and ecstasy. He released with a brief spasm of his lower half.

"Oh Zaki… How sweet…"

Light ran his hand underneath the water from the now-flowing sink. He leaned in and pet Ryuzaki's head with his wet hand, kneeling and rubbing L's thigh with gusto.

"Good job Ryuzaki," Light praised as he laughed. "You did great. Next time you don't have to fuck your hand!"

Light smirked and locked his eyes with L's once more for what seemed to be the hundredth time that night.

"No, not next time."

Ryuzaki could feel annoyance and anger bubbling up within him at Light's apparent teasing words. Did he dare to mock him? It seemed as though he did. As he zipped his fly back up, he stood and without any warning hit Light straight in the cheek with his foot which sent him sailing backwards.

"What was that about "next time" Light?" L said through gritted teeth.

Light caught his balance after a few seconds, glaring at Ryuzaki with a threatening gaze.

"Next time when I fuck you so hard up the ass that you won't be able to walk straight for the next few weeks following."

He growled and pulled on the chains, throwing a punch at L's cheek. Following his actions, Light laughed as he stared at the raven-haired man before him.

"Because you just _love_ to feel me within you. I know it, so don't lie. You just played with yourself with me in mind!"

Light stared with a penetrating, but somehow devious and playful, gaze in his eyes.

"C'mon Ryuzaki…"

Rubbing his sore cheek with the back of his hand, Ryuzaki glared at Light with a malevolent glint.

"…That may be true, but you have no right to disrespect me like that… I didn't tease you when _you_ played with yourself in your sleep."

Ryuzaki braced himself for another attack as he caught his breath. If Light were to swing at him again, this time he would be able to catch it.

Light's eyes shifted from a playful chocolate, to an amusing malevolent ruby. He stuck his face dangerously close to Ryuzaki's. Only now he wasn't known as Light Yagami, but more formally known as Kira.

"Oh I'm sorry L," Kira said flatly. "I had no control whatsoever when I was doing it. However I sincerely apologize for that."

Kira took a step back, feeling his muscles tighten threateningly.

"And I'm so flattered that you care _so_ much, but I'm not sorry for fighting. Too much fun my dear."

Kira thought he was cunning. He was pretty sure that L couldn't tell the difference between him and Light. Having two split personalities in one body had its benefits like that.

"You agree, you have to."

"Actually I don't have to do anything you say." Ryuzaki retorted, adding emphasis to his last word as he spun around again and kicked Light in the jaw before he had a chance to say anything else.

Honestly he didn't even know why they were fighting. Maybe Light was right, they did enjoy it…

Kira slid across the floor, feeling some large amount of discomfort and pain sear through his mouth. He swore to himself that if Ryuzaki kicked him again, his jaw would probably dislocate.

As Kira went back, so did L. He brought a fist to L's stomach as he flew towards him. After swinging his punch, Kira stood up instantly to clear himself of any facial damage he might have had to endure.

"Ryuzaki…" he growled. "Let's get out of this dumb ass water closet, shall we?"

Clutching his stomach with pure annoyance showing on his face, Ryuzaki grunted an agreement as he arose to his feet.

"Of course we can leave. After all, the little prince needs his beauty sleep… Staying up too late past his bedtime would just turn him into a monster, wouldn't it?"

"So you've finally caught on?" Kira said hotly.

He threw a glare at the man as he took a step into the hallway, still feeling quite heated up from the fight. He slumped as he stepped and walked down the hallway.

"At least I sleep, you fucking zombie."

Ryuzaki's expression didn't even change at that remark. He walked down the hallway, following Kira, with his hands back in his pockets as they entered the bedroom in silence.

"That is because I don't _need_ sleep. I can look just as beautiful _and_ be just as powerful without it. Unlike you."

Climbing back into bed, Ryuzaki sucked on his thumb, narrowing his eyes at the surface before him.

"Just go to sleep Kira."

"Maybe I will," he said, dismissing the fact that he had called him Kira.

He laid down with an angry glare to his eye that he directed up at L, then he stared at the ceiling to distract himself.

"I wouldn't call those fucking weird ass circles under your eyes beautiful, L."

He felt himself going a little weak, a silent growl forming in his throat as the fatigue wore him down bit by bit.

_Light! Stay where you belong!_ He growled at the boy who lived within him while he reigned over his body. His eyes changed to vary between red and brown before one color triumphed over the other.

With a sigh, he spoke, "Good night, Ryuzaki…"

Light shifted to a position that left him comfortable and closed his eyes before he allowed sleep to pull him off.

"I'll see you in the morning."

It took Ryuzaki several hours to fall asleep. No, it wasn't just because of his normal sleeping habits this time, but because of the confirmation he had just gotten that Light and Kira were both separate from each other, but still unfortunately sharing the same body.

_I'm sorry Light, but until Kira is gone, I must keep myself a mystery to you…_

Finally Ryuzaki did drift off to sleep that he was long since due for, but this time not with his arms around Light.

Begin Dream

Dreams never had definite plots. Light's usually didn't, as did many other people. His dreams were the only times in his life where logic did not need to be ever present. The odd thing was, Light was on a table. No smaller than an inch or two in height.

"What's going on?"

He now noticed how small he was compared to the cake, tea cup, and ice cream cone before him. He concluded he had somehow managed to shrink to an extremely abnormal size.

"L?" he said through a somewhat meek breath, but it grew stronger as he ventured here and there looking for said man. His eyes locked onto the decadent-looking cake. It was vanilla with white frosting and pink lacing. Light walked over to it and take a mouthful of it, licking his lips as the frosting clung to them.

"Lighto-kun?"

Light whirled around and noticed a very small L, about his size, in the tea cup that rested on the table before him.

"What are you doing here?" L asked.

"Well how did _you_ get in _there_?"

"I fell…" he began, not amused and yet wearing a very amusing expression on his face. "And I can't get out. But it's ok… I like it here."

L's hands were on the rim of the teacup to hold him up. Only his wide black eyes were visible above the edge; he blinked.

"I could ask you a similar question, Yagami-kun. Why are you in a cake?"

"I wanted to eat some. But it got all over me instead."

Light had managed to get frosting all over his small-sized body. He sighed and held his arms out to his sides.

"Now I'm covered."

Light peeked his head up, staring at L in growing curiosity.

"You look kind of cute like that, you know."

He scooted to the edge of the cup and looked up as he had to tilt his neck back.

"This is really weird. When did all of this stuff get bigger than us? When did we get so small?"

"It's always been like that Lighto-kun. Didn't you know that I live here?"

Now what Ryuzaki was saying was both contradicting as well as just plain strange, but that was to be expected in a dream.

"Why don't you come in here, Yagami-kun? And bring your cake with you."

For some reason Light went against his better judgment and grabbed some of the cake he had been previously munching on in his arms. With one quick toss, he put the spongy cake into the cup. Climbing over the rim, Light slid down into the cup and sat down on the dessert, taking some of it in his hand and placing it carelessly into his mouth, savoring the sweet flavor.

"Nice teacup," he said with a small grin.

He brought his palm to his mouth, licking excess frosting off his tiny, pink, tongue. He grabbed a new handful of cake and extended it out to L as an offer, "Do you want any?"

"Of course," L said not taking the cake from Light just yet. Instead he leaned down and ate the icing right out of his hand, much like a cat lapping up milk with his tongue.

In fact, if one looked more closely, Ryuzaki was looking more like a cat, for he had ears and a tail now.

"The cake is good, Yagami-kun, but I can't help but want some cream…"

Light blinked and covered his mouth, licking the icing left over off. He kept his eyes connected with L's as he felt a sudden feeling of infatuation wash over him. He leaned in and wrapped his arms around L's neck, snuggling him close as he cooed over him.

"You're so cute L!"

Every few seconds Light stroked his hand through L's hair.

"I just want to cuddle you until you pop!"

"And I just want cream…" Kitty!L grumbled as Light cuddled him. Squirming in Light's arms, Kitty!Ryuzaki lightly bit down on his arm with two slender fangs in order to free himself.

He then leaned against the side of the teacup, which only caused him toe slide downwards, bumping into Light's knees, the cake nowhere in sight.

Looking him over, a sly and very cat-like grin formed on L's face, and he prowled close to Light. Crawling practically on top of him, L ran a slender clawed finger down his chest.

"And… I'm going to get it…"

"How do you plan on doing that?"

Light looked at the two bite marks on his arm. Wiping the cake from them, he stared up at L with heavy eyes.

"Oh Ryuzaki, if you do what I think you're going to do, you're cheating."

He pouted and placed his hands on L's chest.

"And you know how cheaters never prosper."

Ryuzaki just waved Light's hands away and rubbed his face in the manner of a cat. As if the whole teacup-L-kitten ordeal wasn't weird enough, Ryuzaki was now wearing a Lolita outfit.

This would be an odd dream that Light would remember for quite the while.

"Nya… Lightoo… You can't resist a face like this, now can you?" Ryuzaki cooed, putting on a very cute, cat-like expression. "I want my cream."

"Ryuzaki," he sighed with a slight pout himself, "I can't resist you, you know that."

He melted in L's hand and scratched behind L's ear. Light spoke in his dream, but mumbled in the waking world as well, "Ok… You can have your cream if you want…"

Kitty L grinned and purred, giving Light's cheek a swift lick before he bent down to unzip Light's fly. He took him out with a meyaoi of triumph.

In the waking world Ryuzaki couldn't help but wonder just _what_ Light was dreaming about when he spoke those words in his slumber.

Kitty!L quickly took Light in his mouth, licking him with determination.

Usually cats would have a sandpaper tongue, but due to the fact that L was not a complete cat, he had no sandpaper tongue. Light was relieved as he would imagine an actual cat tongue would be extremely uncomfortable.

"Ryuzaki…" he mumbled to the part-neko. "Mm…"

He squirmed slightly, trying to move away just a little bit. Simultaneously, however, he was pulling on L's hair.

"Ugh…" Light grumbled softly in the waking world. "Ryu…"

A small pout formed on Ryuzaki's face as he gave Light a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Oh please, don't be such a baby…"

Stroking Light's chest with his hands, Lawliet planted a couple of more kisses on his neck cheeks and lips.

"Are you ready for me to continue yet? Or do I have to wait for you to grow up?"

"You're a jerk even here, you know that? Go ahead," Light said softly. "I'll stop. I promise."

He buried his fingers in L's hair as he rested his head back against the side of the teacup.

"So I'm sensitive a little, you can't blame me for it."

Now as he tugged on his hair, he had the urge to push Lawliet's head down without warning, but didn't.

Purring, Ryuzaki lowered himself a second time to Light. This time, however, he didn't waste any time with getting what he wanted and took Light's length in his mouth completely.

Licking with a velvety, soft, tongue Ryuzaki added pressure to Light's manhood.

His hands at first toyed with the fabric from the bottom of Light's shirt, but then slipped beneath that to massage his lower abdomen.

Light tilted his back more, as much as he could manage. In reality he was doing so as well. He took in a breath and let out a gently, hardly audible, moan.

"Oh Ryuzaki…" he whispered.

In his dreaming world it was more of a passionate, sensual, whisper just as it should be.

"Oh… Maybe a little more," he toes curled for a few seconds, only for them to uncurl after.

"Yeah… That'll… Do it."

Kitty!Lolita!Ryuzaki continued to suckle on Light. His hands massaged his hips while he blew and purred. In the real world, Ryuzaki wasn't being as "playful" however. He did focus on giving Light sensations that he wouldn't forget, whether he be sleeping or awake.

Light let out a dangerous gasp as he felt tingling grow stronger. He grumbled, letting out a mild "mewl" as he lay against the teacup.

"Ryuzaki…"

Yagami dragged his fingers Kitty!Lolita!L's neck and brought his lips slowly to L's ear, kissing it softly as he whispered sweet nothings into it.

His back arched as he felt himself release, but before he could get the full sensation, a rather large Ryuk came and lifted the teacup to his mouth.

"No! Ryuk!"

End Dream

Light's eyes flashed open as he jolted forward into a sitting position, breathing heavily from both pleasure and fear. His eyes looked down directly at Ryuzaki who had seemed to take the place of his neko counterpart.

"Ryuzaki…. Do you mind telling me what you're doing?"

Pulling away from Light, and wiping his mouth on his sleeve, Ryuzaki merely looped Light in the eye with a bored expression.

"…I guess you could say I was getting my revenge for your earlier comments."

Light grabbed Ryuzaki and chuckled as he rested his chin against his shoulder, "Thank you."

Ryuzaki was light enough for Light to lift him with ease. His eyes closing carefully as he laid back down, keeping L closely pressed to him.

"Sorry about pissing you off earlier."

Light knew it was Kira and not him, so of course, just to keep it secret he said it had been him.

"Mm… Well, I have come to conclude that you couldn't control it," Ryuzaki replied, looking down at Light as he lay on top of him. "I know it wasn't you."

Brushing a few strands of hair out of Light's face, L continued to keep his eyes on his face.

"At least we're even now."

"Good. I'm glad."

The tired Light yawned again, signaling that he was planning on going back to sleep soon. He placed his hands on L's back in a protective manner, closing his eyes peacefully.

"Don't do it again…" he whispered. "I promise not to make fun of you anymore, because it's normal…"

Light nuzzled L and yawned again, resting his head against the pillow before he spoke.

"I'm going to go back to sleep, ok?"

Without waiting for a response, Light fell asleep. His eyes rested closed as he breathed carefully, his chest rising and falling even as Ryuzaki lay on top of him.

Ryuzaki rested his head on Light's chest as he wrapped his arms around him, slowly drifting off to sleep once more…

Begin Dream

Lawliet awake lying on his back in a lemongrass field. Little yellow butterflies fluttered overhead.

_What…? Where am I?_

Sitting up, Ryuzaki noticed that he was beneath a giant tree; and off that tree were a variety of oversized strawberries that made his mouth water. The grassland itself seemed to be endless, and Lawliet couldn't help but wonder if he was all alone here.

Light was sitting by a pond filled with vanilla frosting, his feet wading through it as if it was a liquid as water as he spoke with a boy who went by the name of Mello.

"So you really have found a way to get across this pond?" Light asked Mello in a calm tone.

"Yeah. Either you eat your way across it, or fly. I don't know why no one thought of it before."

"Genius."

Lawliet stood, but just as he did he was tackled back down to the ground. A boy with white hair had fallen out of the tree and directly onto Ryuzaki's back, pinning him to the ground.

"Lawliet!"

"Near?"

Getting off of him and helping him up, Near held onto L's hand with a smile on his face.

"Lawliet you lazy bones, you almost slept through it."

Looking at the very joyful Near, Lawliet tilted his head to the side, "Slept through what?"

"We're all going to fly over the pond today. We've just been waiting for you, L."

Lawliet allowed himself to be pulled along by Near until he saw Light and Mello sitting by the pond's edge in lime colored lemongrass.

But it wasn't that which caused L to stop walking dead in his track. It was the sight of Light underneath the golden sun in freshly pressed white clothing that took his breath away.

He looked like an angel.

Light leaned against his palms as he stared up into the azure sky with seemingly not a care in the world.

"Honestly, I don't know…" Mello said. He patted Light's shoulder and slowly slipped into the icing pond, licking the surface as he went down farther into it.

After peeking his head back up, Mello spotted L and Near.

"Lawliet! Hey!" he yelled as he waved.

He grinned, seemingly untouched by the frosting as he had none that clung to him. Light turned around with a dazed look on his face as he directed his eyes out to L.

"Hey Lawliet, are you ready?"

The sun continued to glow brilliantly down on everyone as Light grinned at him.

"I guess it's a good thing that Near got you when he did, huh?" Mello said as he crawled out of the pond. "C'mere Nate-o!"

Light smirked as he watched Mello act in a goofy way, and turned to look back at the pond once more.

"It will work. It has to."

Near raced over to Mello, throwing his arms around the taller male in a warm greeting. Ryuzaki was a little surprised at their closeness, but when he approached Light he felt all of his thoughts leave his mind.

No matter how many times he blinked, Light seemed to be glowing, and just being this close to him was taking Lawliet's breath away. At the same time he was turning his stomach into a group of butterflies.

"Yagami-kun… What's going on? You look amazing…"

"Do I?"

Light stood up and faced L calmly as he looked himself over. He was unsure of why he looked so angelic, but if L liked it, it pleased him.

"I hadn't noticed…" he said softly.

For some reason his voice was an eerie calm. His hands remained in his pockets as he looked back up to lock his eyes with Ryuzaki's.

Mello laughed (for some reason) and rubbed Near's arm affectionately.

"Careful! You might make us fall in!"

The blond soon turned his attention to Light, eying him with amusement in his eyes.

"Oh look, he's doing it again!"

Near just shook his head in a friendly manner at Light.

"I guess there's some things that just can never be helped. Light will always be a hopeless romantic, no matter what."

Sliding out of Mello's arms, he still stood close by.

"If you two would please get focused, it's about time to begin!"

Still unaware of what was going on, Lawliet simply nodded his head, but continued to stare at Light in awe.

"Yagami-kun… Please explain to me what is going on…"

"Oh, right. Well, you know how we've been trying to get across this pond for days. Mello finally came up with something that worked while you were asleep."

Mello walked over, placing his arm on Light's shoulder casually.

"We fly."

Light nodded and looked back at the pond for a split second, then turned back his gaze to Ryuzaki.

"It's rumored that on the other side anything you could ever ask for is there. Not just food or possessions, but people that your heart desires as well."

"Light, stop trying to be a flirt," Mello chided, "It isn't working."

Lawliet smiled, shaking his head at Mello.

"Speak for yourself, Mello. I think it's working perfectly fine."

A smile formed on Ryuzaki's lips for a moment as he let out a small chuckle. Near rolled his eyes in amusement as he reached out to pull on Lawliet's arm.

"You two can spend all the time together you want once we get to the other side. We need to get read now."

Near pulled them over to the lake's edge. Lawliet, however, looked back over to where he had been sleeping by the strawberry tree.

"…But what if there aren't any trees like that?"

"There will be plenty. Those are the most common tree. What's gotten into you?" Mello asked. He nudged L and stood by the shore. He was first to go. Carefully, Mello tapped his shoulder blades. Only seconds later did magnificent monarch butterfly wings sprout from Mello's back.

He fluttered them, lifting his body from the ground. Then he turned his blue eyes down to the others expectantly.

Light smiled and looked at Mello, "Aren't you going to go now?"

"I'm waiting for Near."

"Oh right. Your boyfriend…" Light teased.

The honey-haired boy looked at Near, "I believe that would be you."

He ran his tongue over his lips and then looked back up at Mello, "I wonder what kind of wings he'll get. Or you'll get, Ryuzaki. Or what wings I will get."

"Yes, I wonder that as well. This is all very interesting… I wonder what it all means, it anything."

Lawliet still stood close to Light as he watched Near stare up at Mello with a sparkle in his eyes. This was a side of the albino boy he felt he had never seen before. Nate jumped up into the air. Then rounded white wings sprouted from his back. The edges were black along with a few streaks down the middle, but a shimmering silver dot in the center of the black and white designs caught L's eye.

He fluttered up beside Mello, taking his hand once they were close enough.

"Light, you're next!"

Light stood back for a second, leaping into the air and felt wings spread from his back. They were white with soft powder blue, sharp, designs lacing along the edges. He carefully slapped them, feeling like a natural after only seconds of being airborne.

"C'mon Lawliet…" Light said softly. "It's your turn."

Mello smiled and looked at Near's wings.

"You have beautiful wings, Nate," he said with a teasing chuckle. "But then again I expected nothing less coming from you."

Near grinned up at Mello, fluttering his wings a little to keep him in the air. He placed a quick peck on Mello's cheek, "Well you look radiant with your wings."

Looking up at the three of them, Lawliet took in a breath. He never told this to anyone, but he was afraid of flying. Running his tongue over his lips and then swallowing slowly, Ryuzaki looked up at Light. Something about when their eyes met made him feel stronger.

"I guess it is my turn, isn't it?"

Taking a few steps away from the icing pond, Ryuzaki attempted to leap into the air. He could feel his wings spread out from behind him, large and powerfully fluttering with all of their might.

However, Lawliet fell to the ground almost into the river.

_What happened?_

Looking behind him, he noticed that one of his large, lace-like, black and gold wings were torn, leaving them immobile. He looked back up at the other three winged men above him with a hopeless expression.

"I can't fly…"

Light shook his head, Mello looking at Near with worry. Light slowly lowered himself, extending his hand out to Ryuzaki.

"Yes, you can. Let me help you."

He grabbed L's hand in his own and hoisted him into a flying position, keeping their hands locked tightly together.

"Don't worry Ryuzaki… I'll help you get over there."

Light stared into his eyes, "Trust me."

Lawliet blinked, taking a moment to process all that was going on. His grip with Light's was tight and strong, and it made him feel secure and safe. As his eyes met with Light's, he could feel his little torn wing begin to start flutter on its own, signaling him, or so he believed.

"I will. I'll trust you."

Leaping up into the air, Lawliet could feel his wings catch the air, but only for a moment, just as they had before. He could feel himself falling yet again, only this time grasping onto Light tightly.

"Yagami-kun, help me…!"

Light carefully pulled him up again into his arms. He had them tightly holding L against his own chest.

"I told you, you could trust me. I will _never_ let you fall."

He fluttered his wings a little harder so he could keep them in the air in unison. Strongly keeping L close to him, he pressed his hand against L's head.

"You'll be safe with me."

Mello smiled, "Hopeless romantic is right. Can we go now?!"

Ryuzaki's arms wrapped tightly around Light's, feeling secure in his grasp. His wings were limp behind him and Ryuzaki couldn't help but feel that they were nothing but dead weight.

"Yagami-kun… I'm sorry that you have to carry me. I don't understand why my wings don't work."

Giving Mello's hand a gentle squeeze, Near looked over to him.

"They could take a while, why don't we just go meet them on the other side? I'm sure Lawliet will be fine now."

Light shook his head, "Lawliet, you don't understand. I actually want to carry you. With you comes difficulties, I know you've experienced all of your life. But I want to somehow make it up to you. I love you Lawliet. I want to help you through anything to make you smile."

Mello nodded and began to drift to the other side, slowly fluttering by Near and tossing him a wink.

"Do you think we'll end up like them?"

Light kissed L's forehead and rested his mouth there for a few seconds, thinking over the words before whispering them into Ryuzaki's ear.

"I will fill the holes and voids in your life, and in your heart."

Lawliet could feel his heart flutter at those words. The spot on his forehead where Light's lips previously rested seemed to tingle with warmth now. He allowed his head to rest against Light's chest as they flew over the vanilla river.

"I… I love you, Light."

Lawliet felt that flutter in his heart again. Or at least, that's what it thought it was at first. He noticed it was his wings beating strongly behind him as they had suddenly grown into their full form.

"I love you."

He said it again, feeling his wings grow more and more powerful as he uttered it. A few yards away Near watched them and then looked back up at Mello.

"If we're lucky, we well… Just keep on wishing… and maybe…"

Light smirked, his own heart fluttering. He could feel strength growing inside of Ryuzaki that he knew he had in him. Carefully he leaned into L's ear as they marked the half way point.

"I love you too…" he smiled against his ear, "I really love you…"

Now noticing L's wings repairing every time he spoke it, Light carefully loosened his grip so Ryuzaki had more freedom. However he still kept it tight enough on him so he didn't fall in case he wasn't strong enough to fly on his own.

Mello nodded, "Maybe not quite like them. I can't get gushy simply from flirting with you, but… I do care about you."

The blond purred slightly and then paused as he caught sight of L and Light once more, "Hey look. Something's happening with them."

Angel!Light kissed Ryuzaki's nose softly, "There you go…"

Ryuzaki smiled at Light as he slipped out of his grasp. His wings had fully healed themselves, he was able to fly calmly beside Light without a worry. He still held Light's hand however, and brought it to his lips in a gentle kiss.

"Thank you Yagami-kun… I couldn't have done this without you. You saved me."

Near gave Mello a quick smooch on the cheek again, a playful essence surrounding him as he did so.

"That's true, you might not get flirty like Light, but I can always dreams too…"

Fluttering a little farther away, Near pointed to the other side.

"Look, we're almost there."

Mello grabbed Near's hand and carefully lowered to the pond's shore. They pressed their feet into the grass and Mello's eyes grew wide in wonder.

"Look at all of the candy and sweets Near!" he paused and then shook Near's hand, "But you're the sweetest of all."

Light's hand tingled at L's lips as they touched his milky skin.

"Are you ready Lawliet? Once we go over… Your dreams will come true. You'll have everything you could ever ask for."

Light watched as the shore grew closer. The land seemed a disappointment for he saw nothing but lemongrass. Little did Light know that it was a cloaking technique created by the consciousness in the back of L's mind. The perfect world would reveal itself at first contact with the shore.

"You'll be happy, that's all I want."

Light watched as wisps of clouds wrapped themselves around L and Light, creating an invisible bond between the two as they flew over the pond.

"A new life can begin there. Forget all of your sorrows and troubles, Ryuzaki."

He lowered them to the earth and felt his heartbeat increase at the sight before him.

"Wow…"

Pulling Ryuzaki close, Light placed a light kiss on the top of his head, smiling after doing so.

Lawliet wrapped his arms around Light as well as his toes curling in the grass, feeling the thing green tendrils between them. His eyes were closed as he hugged Light, still not seeing the perfect world before him.

"Lighto-kun… I'm almost afraid to open my eyes…"

Near looked at Mello with a smile, keeping their hands held tightly together.

"See? My dreams are coming true already!" Near exclaimed with a smirk. "I knew you had some romance in you."

He tackled Mello onto the ground, then snuggled against him in a hug, "Silly Mello…"

Lawliet listened to his two friends having such a good time together. He knew he shouldn't be afraid. Everything would be fine if he would just open his eyes….

"Thank you, Yagami-kun, for bringing me here… I _do_ love you…"

However when Ryuzaki opened his eyes, they were met by nothing but darkness. He could feel that his wings were gone, and nothing but silence greeted his ears. As his eyes adjusted to the darkness of the room from the previously brightly lit scene he had been dreaming about, he noticed that Light was sleeping peacefully in front of him.

He was back in his room.

Awake.

And all that he could see was Yagami Light.

_Is this it? Is this my perfect world?_

He cuddled closer to Light, taking in his sweet ginger scent as he did so.

_I hope so_.

--End--


End file.
